Rakshasa
Rakshasas '''are an ancient Hindu race of demonic man-eating creatures. '''Characteristics Hindu mythology holds that the Rakshasas were created by Brahma to protect the sea from those who would steal the elixir of immortality. Over time, however, the Rakshasas devolved into monsters that desired nothing more than to satisfy their own hungers and desires These creatures are evil to the core and extremely hostile to mankind. It preys on humans who are more vulnerable, usually children. Rakshasa’s eating habits are, in a single word, disgusting. They eat human flesh and drink the blood, usually using a skull as a cup, devour excrement, and they consume food that has been tainted in some way or another (i.e. having been sneezed upon, walked on, or soiled by bugs.) The creature also endlessly roams the forest, preying upon the wildlife in a vain effort to satiate its unending hunger. Their talons are poisoned, and it is said that a human who is merely touched by a Rakshasa will die. A Rakshasa’s attack will devastate villages and destroy entire communities, most often in a single night. Although they prefer human flesh, the creatures will also slaughter and devour livestock. Appearance Rakshasas were most often depicted as ugly, fierce-looking and enormous creatures, with two fangs protruding from the top of the mouth and having sharp, claw-like fingernails. They are shown as being mean, growling like beasts, and as insatiable cannibals that could smell the scent of human flesh. Some of the more ferocious ones were shown with flaming red eyes and hair, drinking blood with their palms or from a human skull. Powers and Abilities * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- They are incredibly strong monsters, being able to easily overpower and rip apart humans with ease. * Super Senses '- Rakshasas possess enhanced hearing, and can hear things that are normally out normal hearing range for humans. They are also able to smell the scent of human flesh miles away. * 'Super Speed '- Rakshasas possess incredible speed. * 'Immortality '- Rakshasas are able to live forever and won't age. * 'Minimal Invulnerability '- They can only be killed with a blade made of brass. * 'Shapeshifting '- They can shapeshift to take on any form they desire. * 'Invisibility '''- Rakshasas can make themselves invisible at will. '''Weaknesses * Brass '- A Rakshasa can be killed with a knife made of brass by stabbing them in the heart. * '''Sunlight '- Their powers are severely weakened in sunlight. * 'Invitation '- Rakshasas cannot enter a home without being invited in. '''Notable Rakshasas * [[Ravana|'Ravana']]' '- The great Demon King of Lanka, Ravana is described as having been as a follower of Shiva, a great scholar, a capable ruler and a maestro of the Veena, but someone who wished to overpower the gods. He is a Chackrawarthi king. His ten heads represent his knowledge of the six shastras and the four Vedas. * [[Bakasura|'Bakasura']]' '- Bakasura was a cannibalistic forest-dwelling Rakshasa who terrorized the nearby human population by forcing them to take turns making him regular deliveries of food, including human victims. The Pandavas travelled into the area and took up residence with a local Brahmin family. Their turn came when they had to make a delivery to Bakasura, and they debated who among them should be sacrificed. * 'Kumbhakarna '- Another brother of Ravana; he has a frightening appearance and size. Like other Rakshasas, he had an enormous appetite and ate large quantities of food and meat. A fearsome warrior and master of illusion, he slept through most of the Battle of Lanka. * 'Hidimba '- A cannibal Rakshasa. The Mahabharata describes him as a cruel cannibal with sharp, long teeth and prodigious strength. When Hidimba saw the Pandavas sleeping in his forest, he decided to eat them. He sent his sister Hidimbi to reconnoiter the situation, and the young woman fell in love with the handsome Bhima, whom she warned of danger. Infuriated, Hidimba declared he was ready to kill not only the Pandavas but also his sister, but he was thwarted by the heroism of Bhima, who defeated and killed him in a duel. * 'Kirmira '- The brother of Bakasura, was a cannibal and master illusionist. He haunted the wood of Kamyaka, dining on human travellers. Like his brother before him, Kirmira also made the mistake of fighting the Pandav hero Bhima, who killed him. Category:Races Category:Hunger-based Category:Immortals